edfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Scams
Below is a list of scams that the Eds (and, occasionally, other characters) have created over the years. The majority of the scams were failures but there were a few semi-failures, in which a profit was made but the scam was either abandoned or destroyed. Full successes have occurred as well, but only on rare occasions. Season 1 *'Serial Toucher Catcher' Overview: To catch the thief who was, supposedly, stealing various items from the Kids. Profit: A jar full of quarters. Success/Failure: The Eds get a jar full of quarters and buy jawbreakers. Jonny comes rolling down a hill and knocks the Eds' jawbreakers out of their mouths and the Eds had to chase after them. Episode: The Ed-Touchables ---- *'Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone' Overview: To remove any bee hives you'd want to get rid of, by smashing them with baseball bats. Profit: None. Failure: The bees went crazy and began to sting Ed and Double D. Episode: Pop Goes the Ed ---- *'En-O-Gee Drinks' Overview: The cliché roadside lemonade stand. Profit: None. Failure: Ed accidentally breaks the stand with his clumsy bulk and spills the drink. Episode: Over Your Ed ---- *'The Ed Show' Overview: The Kids pay to see Ed say catch phrases and perform entertaining gestures. Profit: A jar full of quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters make an appearance, then mess up Ed's show and steal the Eds' money. Episode: Over Your Ed ---- *'Cul-de-Sac Calendar' Overview: To snap secret photos of the Kids to create a calendar. Profit: None. Failure: the Kanker Sisters give the Eds a makeover (with bad hair). Episode: Quick Shot Ed ---- *'Paper Routes' Overview: To deliver newspapers around the neighborhood to earn money. Profit: Unknown. The Eds successfully completed at least one of their routes and were still shown to be employed at the end of the episode, so they may have gotten some pay. Semi-failure: Eddy ordered an overwhelming amount of papers, Edd's newspaper machine went hay-wire, firing stray papers all over the neighborhood, and an unexpected summer rain made all the stray papers soggy and unreadable. Still, the Eds may have gotten some money out of it afterward. Episode: Read All About Ed ---- *'Life-Size Dinosaur' Overview: To create a life sized dinosaur using cement to have the Kids pay to see it. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah's antics caused the Eds to accidentally demolish the prehistoric sculpture. Episode: An Ed Too Many ---- *'Ed's Buses' Overview: Have the Kids pay to ride a cardboard bus down to the Candy Store pulled by Ed. Profit: One quarter from each kid. Semi-failure: The Eds jumped off the runaway bus before it crashed with the kids still inside. Edd claims a refund will be given, but the Eds are never shown giving the kids their money back. Episode: Look Into My Eds ---- *'Hypnosis Scam' Overview: Eddy hypnotizes the Kids into giving him money. Profit: Many quarters from the Kids. Semi-failure: The Kanker Sisters hypnotized the Eds into thinking they were the Kankers' pet dogs. Episode: Look Into My Eds ---- *'Wrestling Match' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: The Eds wrestle The Kanker Sisters. (This was a spur of the moment challenge from the Kankers, so it is never mentioned if the kids were charged.) Profit: Unknown. Failure: Unknown. The kids are given no reason to ask for a refund, but they never shown paying to see the fight. The Eds were easily defeated. Episode: Tag Yer Ed ---- *'Soda Bottle Refund' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Ed goes dumpster diving for recyclables to exchange for change. Profit: Unknown. Failure: None; this was one of the few that worked (although admittedly it didn't involve the kids). The Eds get several bottles but get distracted on the way to get their profit. It is likely they returned to finish this scam after the episode. Episode: Dawn of the Eds ---- *'Club Ed' Overview: What was planned to be an amazing clubhouse that the Kids pay to join. Profit: None. Failure: The Kanker Sisters took over the Eds' club house and The Eds failed to get their club back. (The clubhouse was poorly made, though.) Episode: Virt-Ed-Go ---- *'Ed's Lawn Mowing Service' Overview: To mow everyone's lawn for cash. Profit: Unknown. We never see any customers, but Eddy is satisfied with the results in a way that suggests that they will be paid after returning Victor. Failure: The Eds successfully return Victor but get stuck with him and tries to eat their hair (and Edd's hat). The Eds would have gotten their payment after they were freed from Victor. Episode: Keeping up with the Eds ---- *'Toll Moat' Overview: To charge the Kids to get across a moat in the middle of The Lane. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds abandon the scam to get Kevin's jawbreakers. Episode: A Boy and His Ed ---- *'Ice Cream Truck' Overview: To sell baseball painted "ice cream" to the Kids. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids were all quarantined with the chickenpox and couldn't buy the "ice cream". Episode: Laugh Ed Laugh ---- *'Find the Nut' Overview: A crazed Eddy's plan to con some squirrels. Profit: Various nuts. Success: Eddy stuffs the nuts in his mouth and escapes Ed and Edd. Episode: Laugh Ed Laugh ---- *'Ed Land' Overview: A small carnival assembled with cheap rides made of various items. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy flew off the Lawn Chair Carousel and landed through Kevin's roof, then Ed and Edd had to go find him. More specifically, they had to abandon the scam to make sure that Kevin didn't find out they wrecked his roof. Episode: Eds-Aggerate ---- *'Ed's Mart' Overview: A houseside stand that sold the Kids' unintentionally eaten food back to them. This only worked because of Ed's sleepeating habits. Profit: 50 cents (Most likely more) Success: Surprisingly, it worked. The Kids were so hungry they didn't even bother asking about where the food came from or what happened to all their food. Episode: A Glass of Warm Ed ---- *'Ed's Pet Boutique' Overview: The Eds take your pets (or Rolf's farm animals) and have them groomed for you. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Rolf's bunnies bred so rapidly they flooded the entire Cul-de-Sac. But before The Eds had to abandon because Ed had an allergic reaction to the bunnies. Episode: Flea-Bitten Ed ---- *'Ed's Tire Swing' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Have the Kids pay to swing on an inner-tube-like-tire. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids weren't interested in riding. Episode: Avast Ye Eds ---- *'Eddy's Creek Cruise' Overview: A cruise going down The Creek in an inner-tube previously used for another scam in the same episode. Profit: 50 cents Semi Failure: Kanker pirates attacked and sunk the Eds' cruise boat. (which was technically sunk by Eddy removing the hairpin) Episode: Avast Ye Eds Season 2 *'Ed's Mini Golf Course' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: A mini golf course made from pieces of junk. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's bad putting broke the only machine before the scam officially opened up. Episode: Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed ---- *'Rocket Car' Overview: A rocket car that can take you across the world in a flash! Profit: None. The Eds didn't appear to be charging the kids anyway. Failure: Kevin found out the rocket car was a fake and ratted the Eds out. Episode: Ready, Set... Ed! ---- *'Gelatin Pool' Overview: A pool with gelatin in it where you can cool off. Intended to feel like the ocean. Profit: None. Failure: Ed ate all the gelatin. Episode: Knock Knock Who's Ed? ---- *'Eds' Service Station' Overview: Kids pay 25 cents for something to be repaired. Profit: 25 Cents Success: Rolf was riding his tractor until he stopped at the service station. Eddy told Rolf restrooms are for paying customers, So Rolf paid for tractor repairs. Eddy crashes the tractor and abandons it without any repercussions. Episode: Home Cooked Eds ---- *'Double D's House of Import-Exports' Overview: A stand that sells Canadian squirt guns, which were really turkey basters. Profit: A jar of quarters. Success: The Kids practically demolished the stand buying the squirt guns. It is unknown what happened to the money that was earned, but it was not lost. Episode: Know it All Ed ---- *'Eddy the Sheriff' Overview: The Eds oversee the cul-de-sac for "lawbreakers" and gives them fines. Profit: A jar of quarters and one bottlecap. Failure: The Kids refused to pay their so-called fines, but paid for protection from the Kankers. The Kankers promptly stole the cash. Episode: Know it All Ed ---- *'Ed's Friend Store' Overview: A stand that sells inanimate objects with faces drawn on as new friends to Jonny after he had a fight with Plank. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny reconciles with Plank and didn't need the Eds' services, anymore. Episode: Dear Ed ---- *'Magnet' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview:The Eds hide in a tree with a high powered magnet to steal loose cash from the passing kids. Profit: Kevin's wrench, tire pump, boombox (they throw this back), and a cassette from the boombox. Semi Failure: The Eds keep the wrench, tire pump and broken cassette (and the magnet), but do not get any money and are chased away by Kevin and Rolf. Episode: Hands Across Ed ---- *'Ed Telethon' Overview: A telethon featuring the neighborhood kids to raise money for Ed's "eyebrow operation". Profit: None. Failure: Jimmy's act failed horribly and made the kids lose interest. Episode: Hands Across Ed ---- *'Rolf & Kevin's Show' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: The Hunter (Kevin) hunts the Hairless Otter (Rolf). It is all a play. (Note: This is not one of the Eds' scams) Profit: A lot of quarters Success: The Kids enjoy the show and literally just throw their loose change while applauding. Episode: Hands Across Ed ---- *'Robbing Rolf & Kevin's Show' Overview: The Eds try to use the giant electro-magnet from earlier in the episode to steal the money from Rolf and Kevin's show. Profit: None Failure: The magnet is set to reverse, is attracted to a dumpster behind the Eds (carrying the Eds as it crashes into the dumpster) and the Eds are trapped in the dumpster. Episode: Hands Across Ed ---- *'Ed's Sea Adventure' Overview: You get to go through The Eds' cheaply assembled water themed park. Profit: Three coconuts. Failure: Jonny only had coconuts to pay for the ride, then Ed's tooth started to hurt, making them abandon the scam. Episode: Floss Your Ed ---- *'The Eds' Garage Sale' Overview: A garage sale selling overpriced junk. Profit: None. Failure: Everyone else was at Kevin's garage sale. Episode: In Like Ed ---- *'Kevin's Garage Sale' Overview: A garage sell selling stuff at cheap prices (only at Kevin's!). Profit: Lots of money plus $20 from Rolf. Success/Failure: Everyone was buying from Kevin. For Kevin, this was a successful scam; however, this meant that the Eds garage sale failed. Episode: In Like Ed ---- *'Prize Grabber' Overview: The Eds built a giant skill crane. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's friend, Jib told Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah that the machine was a scam (and gave them presents). Episode: Who Let the Ed In? ---- *'Séance' (actual name unknown) Overview: Eddy acts like a swami, pretending to summon a ghost. Profit: 75 cents. Failure: Sarah interrupted the summoning and dragged Ed away, so this made Rolf, Jonny, and Plank get their money back. Episode: Rambling Ed ---- *'Key Ransom' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: The Eds found a key, and try to give it back to its original owner (for a reward of course). Profit: Would have been some jawbreakers. The kids abandoned their jawbreakers, so it's possible the Eds got them after escaping the Kankers. Failure: The kids thought that the perpetrator stole something from them, and they didn't care about the key. Plus, the key actually belonged to Ed and the Eds ended up being captured by The Kankers. Episode: Key to My Ed ---- *'Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine' Overview: Fake tacos made out of paper plates, crayons, dandelions, dirt, and Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce (which happened to be the only actual food product). Profit: None. Failure: All of the Eds drank the sauce, causing the Eds and the stand to blow up. Episode: Honor Thy Ed ---- *'Haunted House Dare' Overview: Kevin dares the Eds to go into the house of the haunted for a jawbreaker. Profit: None. Failure: The kids are upset by the Eds tricking them, so they leave and Kevin eats the jawbreaker. The Eds get stuck in the house until the Kankers capture them. Episode: Honor Thy Ed ---- *'Eds' Sea Ranch' Overview: Basically what you get when the Eds try to recreate Sea World. Profit: None. Failure: The gates collapsed and flooded the Cul-de-Sac. Episode: Scrambled Ed ---- *'Jonny's Obstacle Course' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Have Jonny get excited by having him go through an obstacle course to trick him into putting a quarter in the Eds' jar. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny saw right through The Eds scam and refused to pay. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Edtropolis' Overview: A cardboard city filled with scams (just like the real big city). Profit: 1 bottle cap, A jar of quarters (lost), and a worm. Semi Failure: The kids enjoy the city, but towards the end of the episode, Eddy and Jonny flatten 2 buildings, and Ed tips over the rest like dominoes. The Kids also beat up Ed and Edd to retrieve their money that Jonny stole from Eddy (and Ed found a worm during the fight). Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Double D's Shoe Shining Service' Overview: Edd comes up to someone and shines their shoes for 1 quarter. Profit: 1 bottle cap. Failure: Kevin gave Edd a bottle cap instead of a quarter. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Ed's Tattoo Parlur' Overview: Ed draws tattoos using a marker. Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: Jonny threw the jar of money off a building, letting everyone get refunds. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Jawbreaker Satellite' Overview: It tracks down all jawbreakers in a 5-block radius of the Cul-de-Sac (according to Edd). Profit: None. Failure: Ed spun the propeller too early, making the whole thing crash into Jimmy, and then a tree. Episode: Stop, Look and Ed ---- *'The Flying Eduardo Brothers' Overview: The Flying Eduardo Brothers perform as part of a circus. Profit: Unknown (most likely a jar of quarters). Semi Failure: Ed broke the seesaw, so the Kids left. Strangely, the kids didn't ask for a refund (maybe it was because Ed amazed everyone). Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Ed's Quick Repair Service' Overview: The Eds come repair (or destroy) something in your house. Profit: None. Failure: Ed broke Jimmy's oven, Jonny's sink, Jonny's fumigator, and his house. The Eds later abandoned the scam. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Chez La Sweat' Overview: Have a relaxing day at the sauna in Jonny's House. Profit: A jar of quarters. Semi Failure: Rolf's towel falls off scaring everyone, Ed destroys the support beam, Jonny's house is demolished, The Flying Eduardo Brothers escape. Surprisingly, this was one of the few scams where the Eds escape without giving refunds, though they end up suspended off the ground by a damaged fire hydrant (and the Eds seem satisfied with this ending). Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Eds' Pest Removal' Overview: The Eds train Jonny to be an annoying pest, then bring him to you, and you pay them to get rid of him. Profit: 55 cents (30 from Kevin, 25 from Jimmy). Failure: Jonny trapped The Eds in a shed with Rolf's animals. Episode: Shoo Ed ---- *'Gerbil For A Day' Overview: 25 cents for 25 seconds in a cage with Ed pretending to be a gerbil for a day, plus a free salt lick. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah came in and took Ed. Episode: Ed in a Halfshell ---- *'Jimmy's Trampoline Scam' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: The kids pay 25 cents for 25 seconds of jumping on the trampoline. Was also Jimmy's first scam, as a test made up by Eddy. Profit: A whole jar of quarters Success/Failure: It was a success for Jimmy, but for Eddy, the failure was that Jimmy wouldn't share the money. Also, Ed blew the emergency whistle, calling Sarah to beat up Ed, Edd n Eddy. Episode: Ed in a Halfshell ---- *'Ed's Swamp Ride' Overview: A raft ride built inside the sewer, similar to the creek cruise. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin, Rolf, Jonny and Plank went go-karting for the entire day, and Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy weren't interested. Episode: High Heeled Ed ---- *'Snuggle-me-Ed' Overview: Ed got covered in snuggly costume in an attempt to attract girls. Profit: None. Failure: Ed thinks he saw a bug and ran through the lane's fence screaming (making the fence fall on Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz), forcing the Eds to abandon the scam. None of the girls were interested anyway. Episode: High Heeled Ed ---- *'Ed's Jewelry' Overview: A store with kitchen utensils, and unintentionally Ed's pants, painted in gold paint. Profit: $5 from Jimmy (but only briefly). Failure: Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy realized it was fake gold when Ed's pants broke and got Jimmy's money back. Episode: High Heeled Ed ---- *'Ed's Piggy Bank Smashing Service' Overview: The Eds extract your money from your piggy bank for you. Profit: None. Failure: Ed "the Elf" revealed Edd about to smash a piggy bank (more specifically, Ed the elf broke the scam). Episode: Fa-La-La-La-Ed ---- *'Christmas Caroling' Overview: The Eds sing Christmas Carols at the kids' houses for cash. Profit: Over $2.00 and a strip of bacon. Failure: Ed gave all of the jawbreakers Eddy bought with the money away to the kids. Episode: Fa-La-La-La-Ed Season 3 *'Talk to the Magic Shoe ' Overview: Trick Rolf into making a wish by talking to the magic shoe (it's really Ed's stinky shoe). Profit: $1.50 (in quarters) Success: Rolf never asked for his money back, and was so happy to have his hometown heritage back. Episode: Wish You Were Ed ---- *'Old World Village' Overview: Setting up a fake village to try to trick Rolf into thinking that he was back in his hometown, then try to sell various items to him. Profit: 2 chickens. Failure: Jonny broke the illusion of the village and Rolf realized it was all a scam. Episode: Wish You Were Ed ---- *'Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank' Overview: Eddy invented a jawbreaker bank to trick people into giving him their jawbreakers. Profit: Countless jawbreakers. Success: Eddy gets countless jawbreakers and is loved by all, but it was all just a story that Eddy was telling.'' ''Episode: Once Upon an Ed ---- *'Double D's Jawbreaker Bank' Overview: Edd runs the jawbreaker bank, to save the kid's jawbreakers. This explanation of the scam may be somewhat imaginary as well, but it is much more trustworthy than Eddy's explanation. Profit: None. Failure: Ed and Eddy scared away Jimmy. Episode: Once Upon an Ed ---- *'Ed's Hot Air Tours' Overview: Using Edd's bubble-gum, Ed blew a bubble big enough to make it float. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin smacked a baseball right through Ed's bubble, popping it and making Ed, Eddy, and Jonny fall from the sky. Also, Jonny didn't pay before getting on the ride. Episode: For Your Ed Only ---- *'Ed vs. Evil Tim' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: A live show starring the Eds and the Kids. Eddy narrates the plot of the scam/show. Profit: Unknown. Unknown: It is unknown if Eddy actually charged the kids, but they were entertained by the show nonetheless, except for Sarah, who is upset about Jimmy's abuse, and Jimmy, who gets crushed by Ed along with Edd, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'The Curse of Evil Tim' Overview: A scam Ed came up with to summon Evil Tim. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was doing a curse from his Evil Tim comic book, thus causing no customers. Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu' Overview: A school (which is actually in Eddy's garage) for the kids to learn the Eds' limited understanding of Kung-Fu. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny was almost busted in half by Ed's head chop (to punish Plank for his disinterest in the scam), and The Eds abandon the scam upon seeing the kids heading to Rolf's house. Episode: Dueling Eds ---- *'Exotic Pets ' Overview: A pet store with fake pets made from various items. Profit: 25 cents (maybe more). Success: Jonny paid 25 cents for an "iguana" (really just a sprinkler) and Rolf was amazed by Ed's "snake" charming trick. Episode: Dim Lit Ed ---- *'Work For Rolf' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Ed works for Rolf in turn for money (or Rolf can pay in jawbreakers). Profit: 2 Jawbreakers. Success: To Ed and Edd, it was a success because they got jawbreakers for doing great jobs. Failure: To Eddy, he got no profit because he was terrible at his job. Episode: Will Work for Ed ---- *'Krazy Ed'z Kustom Hot Bikes' Overview: A store with poorly-made, but awesome looking bikes in order to trick Kevin into buying one. Profit: None Failure: The bike Kevin wanted fell apart when he tested it. Afterwards, a balloon got the better of the Eds and made them abandon the scam Episode: Ed, Ed and Away ---- *'Fishing' Overview: The Eds get fish to sell for money. Profit: Ed's freezer experiment. Failure: Ed knocked Edd and Eddy off their raft while tossing the fish back into his backyard pond. There weren't any real fish in the pond anyways. Episode: X Marks the Ed. ---- *'See Zit Boy Eddy' Overview: Jonny 2x4 and Plank charge the kids to see Eddy's zit. Profit: $1.25 (presumably) Semi Failure: Double D became angry because the kids were mocking Eddy's zit, and ordered everyone out of Eddy's House (But Jonny never had to give refunds). Episode: X Marks the Ed. ---- *'Ed's Polar Sled Ride' Overview: The kids ride around a street full of fake snow on a driven by Ed and Edd. Profit: None Failure: After Kevin's soccer ball was kicked into the road, it caused the sled to crash, and Nazz, Jonny and Plank, Sarah and Jimmy demanded a refund. Episode: From Here to Ed ---- *'Eds' Sandwiches' Overview: A sandwich stand which sells sandwiches. Profit: Unknown (probably a quarter or more). The profit did survive. Semi Failure: Victor tried to steal Jimmy's sandwich, and Ed destroyed the stand by plowing through it. (At least they have a quarter from the stand). But when Nazz appeared, The Eds abandoned the scam. Episode: Boys Will Be Eds ---- *'Rent-A-Clown' Overview: Rent a clown (Ed and Edd) for a day, including your favorite, Slappy (Ed)! Profit: None. Failure: No one was interested, and Kevin said, "Is that the best you could come up with?", making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Ed or Tails ---- *'Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf Skool' Overview: A surfing school with the Eds teaching the kids how to surf like a pro. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Ed jumped into the pool, washing Jimmy (and possibly the money) away, as well as wrecking the scam beyond repair, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Gimme, Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Bumper Cars' Overview: A bumper car ride made specially for Plank. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Plank bashed into all of The Eds, and requested another ride. Episode: Gimme, Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Log of No Return' Overview: Another ride for Plank, with his weakness, termites. Profit: 50 cents. Failure: Plank survived the ride and fell into a tree. Jonny also asked The Eds to rescue Plank, causing the trio to fall into a waterfall. Episode: Gimme, Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Requiem For A Whiplash' Overview: An insane roller coaster spiraling through the junkyard for Plank. Profit: None. Failure: Plank tricked the Eds into riding it, making the cash Eddy earned from the previous 2 scams slip from his hands and fall back to Jonny. Episode: Gimme, Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Ponce de la Ed' Overview: A restaurant run by the Eds, located in Eddy's house. Profit: $1 from Jimmy, probably more from the other kids. Semi Failure: Ed wasted all of the food they had, so he pretended to be a turkey (who was naked), thus scaring all the kids away. The kids never ask for a refund, though. The Eds abandon the scam to trick the kids into thinking his brother's coming home. Episode: Ed, Pass it On ---- *'Hula Dance Lessons' Overview: Learn hula dancing from Ed. Profit: None Failure: Sarah demanded that Ed go buy her some fudge, making the Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Wegees' Overview: A simple scam for returning Sarah's money after buying Jawbreakers with Sarah's money. The kids can give Ed and Edd wedgies for money. Profit: $1.25 in quarters from Kevin. Failure: Sarah kept the profits due to the fact the Eds have to pay her back for spending her money on jawbreakers instead of fudge. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Piñata' Overview: After Ed and Edd get tied to the tree thanks to Kevin, Eddy told Jonny that they were piñatas. Profit: 25 cents from Jonny. Failure: Sarah kept the profits (again). Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Smack Eddy Into A Tree' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Ed & Edd were tired of all the scams Eddy made them do, and made Eddy suffer for them. The kids use a "test your strength" style game to smack a wedgied Eddy into a tree. Profit: A jar of pennies. (plus a gigantic bag of pennies from Rolf) Success/Failure: As it cost only one penny to hurt Eddy, the kids were all interested and Eddy loses. Edd and Ed still agreed to give Sarah her money back, but there may have been some change for the Eds, especially after Rolf paid a large sack of pennies for the scam. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Ed Way' Overview: A carnival midway made from cardboard and junk. Profit: None. Failure: Ed Way never opened, and Ed and Eddy destroyed part of the midway, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: The Day the Ed Stood Still ---- *'Wall of Chunky Puffs' (The real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: A hasty scam to earn 50 cents per kid by plucking them from a wall (after Edzilla sticks them to it using chewed up Chunky Puffs). Profit: None. Failure: The kids didn't want to pay. Also, Edzilla showed up. Episode: The Day the Ed Stood Still ---- *'Ed's Peek Into the Future' Overview: The Eds build futuristic technology inside Ed's garage, with moving pathways, an all-purpose machine operated by Ed, and TV shoes. Profit: 50 cents. Semi Failure: Nazz told Eddy about the free jawbreakers, making The Eds abandon the scam. Eddy however still got 50 cents from Jonny and Plank. Ed buried the scam as well because Ed's mom told Sarah to order Ed to clean it up. Episode: Don't Rain on My Ed ---- *'Raccoon Round-Up' Overview: A shooting game that Ed who dressed up as a raccoon is the target. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf. Failure: Jonny intercepted Rolf from shooting Ed, then everyone just walked away. Rolf got a refund. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Mutant Land' Overview: Same as above but this time Ed dressed up as a mutant alien. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf again. Failure: Jonny did the same thing as last time. Rolf once again took back his quarter. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Meat Mania' Overview: Probably the same as above but with meat. Profit: None. Failure: The kids didn't come. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Cockroach Country' Overview: Same scam but with cockroaches. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Jogging Pants World' Overview: Same scam but with pants. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Fridge Land' Overview: Same scam but with food. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above, and Sarah also realizes Eddy's plan and throws the walky-talky at his face. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Bathroom World' Overview: Same scam but with toilets. Profit: None. Failure: Wilfred was the only one to come...with no money. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed Note: Raccoon Roundup through Bathroom World are all the same scams with minor tweaks. Season 4 *'Chimp Wurld' Overview: A monkey and banana themed playground. Costs 50 cents, rather than usual 25 cents. Profit: None Semi Failure: Due to the poor quality of the construction, all the kids (and usually Kevin) ended up getting injured. The Eds were still trying to find Ed's mask so they couldn't watch over the scam, so the kids went on the rides without paying. So scam abandoned. Episode: See No Ed ---- *'Ed's Photography Studio' Overview: A place where you could have Ed draw a caricature of you. Profit: 25 cents or more Failure: Because of Sarah's illness, Ed had to abandon the scam. Episode: Is There an Ed in the House? ---- *'The Triple E Free Driving School' Overview: A place where you can drive around a parking lot in a cardboard Hummer. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Sarah's illness made Ed abandon the scam (and with Ed being the motor, the car couldn't stop, so Nazz & Edd supposedly crashed). Episode: Is There an Ed in the House? ---- *'Wishing Well' Overview: Make a wish in a fake wishing well. Profit: 50 cents. Success: The Eds keep the money from Jimmy and Sarah, but end up abandoning the scam in favor of an attempt to make Jimmy into a sumo wrestler. Episode: One Size Fits Ed ---- *'Get Rich Off Jimmy's Sumo-Wrestling In Japan' Overview: Get Jimmy fat enough to be a Sumo Wrestler (which surprisingly worked, despite Jimmy only eating peaches and cream) then send him over to Japan to wrestle for cash. Profit: None Failure: The Eds' attempt to send themselves to Japan (which consisted of them using a street lamp to catapult them there) got Ed and Eddy sent to the hospital (Edd's House/ Edd's Room) when the street lamp wasn't strong enough, causing Jimmy to land on Ed and Eddy. (Jimmy was too young to sumo-wrestle anyway) Episode: One Size Fits Ed Note: After this scam failed, Eddy was proposing another scam in which he provides a weight loss clinic for Jimmy. However, it's a mystery if Eddy really did do it. ---- *'Double D's Arts and Crafts Fair' Overview: Make artwork and sell it to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was captured by the Kankers and both Edd and Eddy had to abandon the scam. Episode: Ed Overboard ---- *'Ed's Beds' Overview: Badly-made mattresses that the Eds made look like real beds. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf, probably not from other kids Failure: Rolf beat up Eddy after the bed he sold him broke his back. Afterwards Eddy abandoned the scam to scrape off a quarter from the ground. Episode: One of Those Eds ---- *'Ed Co.' Overview: People work for Eddy while they think they have an actual office job. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids found out that they weren't being paid and quit their jobs. It was unknown if the Eds were going to get money off the scam. Episode: They Call Him Mr. Ed ---- *'Soda Bottle Refund' (the real name of the scam is unknown) Overview: Empty out soda bottles and cash them in for refunds. Profit: Unknown. Semi Failure: The Eds were distracted by Plank's victory and forgot about the scam. They could have very well gone back to finish this scam later. Episode: For the Ed, by the Ed ---- *'The Hunt for Edosaurus' Overview: The Eds created a silent movie for the kids to pay to watch. (Eddy later made money off of the food fight the kids started in the theater.) Profit: Several quarters, minority for the movie, majority for the food fight Semi failure: Eddy never loses the money, but Ed shows up in a bad mood, and kicks everyone out. Ed then locked the money inside the garage, Eddy should have got the money later. Episode: Little Ed Blue ---- *'Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax' Overview: The Eds make wax models of the kids. Profit: A whole bunch of quarters. Failure: Kevin demanded Eddy to give him the money after finding out his (Eddy) middle name (and closed it for some reason). Episode: Your Ed Here ---- *'Ed's Dinosaur Park' (Told by Edd) Overview: A time machine that sends the kids back to the inaccurate Triassic period of "yesteryear" to face dinosaurs that are actually animatronics. Unknown if this was real or not. Profit: Approximately 25 cents each from Jonny, Plank and Jimmy. (75 cents) Semi-failure: Jonny found out that the T-Rex was mechanical then Eddy knocked down the giant robot dinosaur and was crushed by it, but the Eds may have kept the money. Episode: The Good Ol' Ed ---- *'Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby' Overview: Catch frogs and have the kids race to win mittens. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's lucky cheese-chuck Sheldon made Edd refuse to help find frogs for the scam. When the scam was getting back on track at the end, Ed revealed another disgusting item, Angus, to prevent Edd from helping with the scam. Episode: Thick as an Ed ---- *'Ed Flakes Cereal' Overview: The Eds stick a picture of themselves onto Chunky Puffs boxes and sell them. Profit: None. Failure: No one came. Eddy's curse came back, destroying the scam and also badly injured Eddy (with a tree, a sandbox, hippos, lightning, his house falling down on him and etc.). Episode: Sorry, Wrong Ed ---- *'Thingamajig' Overview: A small vending machine with assorted goods in it to give you what you need when you need it. Profit: A bunch of quarters. Success/Failure: The kids found out the boxes were filled with wood shavings, bricks, lightbulbs, fly paper, etc. Then Captain Melonhead appeared and returned the money to the kids. Episode: Robbin' Ed ---- *'Fresh Butts' Overview: A service that gives people over sized butts. Profit: Fake quarter from Edd. Fake Failure: The scam wasn't real. It was just a trick to lure Captain Melonhead into a fight with Eddy. Episode: Robbin' Ed ---- *'Dr. Ed's Ultra Dude' Overview: The Eds sell various hygiene products door-to-door to the kids as "character-enhancing ointment". Profit: None. Failure: The boomerang repeatedly interrupted the scam. Eddy, while under the boomerang's power, told Ed to throw away the scam. Episode: Hand Me Down Ed ---- *'Triple-E Bubble Wrap' Overview: Bubble wraps for the kids to pay to pop them. Profit: None. Failure: Ed and Double D accidentally popped all of it. Ed had to go collect more bubble wrap from the backyard, but Sarah and Jimmy's Rich Club made it impossible for Ed to get more bubble wrap, and the Eds abandoned the scam to get into the club. Episode: Stiff Upper Ed ---- *'Smileyville' Overview: Jimmy was really sad and the Eds made a weird smiley face path to try to scam Jimmy for money. Profit: 25 cents. Semi Failure: Ed spent the quarter on a rocket ride next to the Candy Store. Episode: Here's Mud in Your Ed ---- *'Money Tree' Overview: Eddy grows a fake money tree with a "money tree seed" from Rolf (which is just a spool, a bolt and a nail). The real scammers here are Rolf and Jimmy, who sold him the seed. Profit: All of Eddy's possessions. Failure: None. Rolf and Jimmy managed to scam Eddy, win all of his possessions, and get revenge for his Smileyville scam. Episode: Here's Mud in Your Ed ---- *'You Think It We Buy It' Overview: Eddy can't think up a scam, so they split the profit with anyone who can help them come up with one. Profit: None, the Eds are technically offering to pay the kid who helps them. Failure: Eddy didn't like Jonny's idea. See "Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy" for what happened to Jimmy's scam. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy' Overview: Made by Jimmy and the Eds, the idea was to sell jumbo-sized ice pops to the kids. Profit: About 6 piggy banks full of dollars and quarters. Failure/Success: For Eddy, it was a failure because he didn't approve of the scam, so all of the profit went to Jimmy. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'Find Out Your Hat Size' Overview: A scam for Kevin to find out his hat size. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin used up all his money for Jimmy's ice pops. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'The Tomb of King Tuckyershirtin' Overview: A tour for the kids inside an "ancient" pyramid, (actually just a bunch of cardboard boxes). Profit: Unknown, probably got returned or no one paid to begin with. Failure: Ed's role was late, and the kids were not interested anymore. Episode: Postcards from the Ed ---- *'Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines' Overview: Eddy gave a tour of Peach Creek for Plank's Parents. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy accidentally decapitated Plank's parents. Jonny and Plank refused to pay the expensive toll. As punishment, the Eds get stuck in a tree, surrounded by a gang of mean-looking planks. Episode: Postcards from the Ed ---- *'Panda Eddy Show/Balloon Poochie' Overview: A children's show for the kids to watch and pay for the Balloon Poochie merchandise. Profit: None. Failure: No interest from everyone (since it was too childish). Episode: Take This Ed and Shove It ---- *'Eddy's Career Counselling' Overview: A center for the kids to find their own dream jobs. Profit: Some quarters. Failure/Success: Nazz, as a doctor, locked the Jawbreaks in the desk. It was later revealed to be an Eddy's past he dreamed. Episode: Take This Ed and Shove It Season 5 *'Bottomwess Ed' (flashback) Overview: People pay money to watch Ed devour a Television set. This the earliest scam Ed and Eddy created and is how the duo first met Edd. Profit: 50 cents (from a young Edd) Success: Ed ate the TV, along with Eddy, disgusting Edd in the process. But Edd never asked for a refund. Episode: Every Which Way But Ed ---- *'Eds' Super Sweets' (flashback) Overview: Cover bowling balls and pins with ice cream to trick Jimmy & Sarah into thinking they are desserts. Profit: Probably two quarters Failure: It wrecked Jimmy's teeth and Sarah attacked them, who probably returned the money. Episode: Every Which Way But Ed ---- *'Mole Mutant Repellent' Overview: Sticking rotten bananas onto clubs to trick the kids into thinking they will protect them from the Mole Mutants. Profit: Jar full of quarters. Failure: Ed threw Eddy's profit at the last mole mutant (Edd) to protect himself, and the money fell in the sewer. Episode: Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed ---- *'Le Jimmy's Bee-yooty Salon' Overview: Have your hair redesigned by Jimmy, or take a bath in a tub of spaghetti. Shower's come with a three-week waiting period. Profit: Unknown Failure: Jimmy accidentally knocked down the Shampoo and Soap on a shelf down making the floor dirty. Episode: Cleanliness Is Next to Edness ---- *'Eddy's Summer BBQ' Overview: A "burger" stand that uses rubber tires as beef. Profit: Somewhere between $1.50 and $2 Semi-success: The money is never shown being lost. However, the weather goes bad, destroying the stand. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed ---- *'Ed's Summer Water Time Fun Park' Overview: A 30 ft. tall waterslide to make the kids forget about school. Profit: 25 cents Failure: The slide was too narrow, making it collapse. The kids are asleep. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed ---- *'Ed's Sweaters' Overview: Sweaters knit by Double D, to be sold to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah & Jimmy weren't interested. Eddy then abandoned the scam. Episode: I Am Curious Ed ---- *'Where Babies Come From' Overview: Eddy (and later Edd) teach Sarah and Jimmy where babies come from. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy, Edd, and Ed disagreed about where babies came from, eventually fighting each other over it. Sarah and Jimmy got bored and left. Episode: I Am Curious Ed ---- *'Moon Rocks For Sail' Overview: Painting chewed gum, pried from under tables, with blue paint to make them look like moon rocks. Profit: Lots of Korean cash. Semi Failure: The money he received is an Korean money and the Clerk at the Candy Store refused to pay. Episode: No Speak Da Ed ---- *'Spelling Bee Bet' Overview: Eddy bets Kevin that Ed will win the Spelling Bee while Kevin bets Eddy that Edd will win. Stake: $1 from Kevin Success: Eddy wins the bet after Edd accidentally misspelled gravy as "gravi" while Ed managed to correctly spell it. Episode: Too Smart for His Own Ed ---- *'Egghead Ed' Overview: Have Ed help you with your homework, for a price. Profit: A jar full of quarters. Failure: Ed is still dumbfounded and the kids got an F on their report card (and beat up Ed and Eddy). Episode: Too Smart for His Own Ed ---- *'Pet the Bunnie' Overview: Edd dresses up as a bunny and people can pay to pet him Profit: Unknown Unknown: The episode ended before the scam could be seen proceeding any further. Episode: Who's Minding the Ed? ---- *'Peach Creek Junior High Tattler Scandal (Tabloid Paper)' Overview: Eddy, under the pen name Bobby Blabby, wrote scandalous articles in the school newspaper about the kids. Ed then sold the papers for a quarter apiece. Profit: A ton of quarters. Failure: Edd commandeered the money, as the newspaper was a nonprofit organization, and the angry kids exposed Eddy as "Bobby Blabby" and forced him to join the knitting club. Episode: Truth or Ed ---- *'Feed the Unicorn' Overview: A scam used to cheer up Jimmy. Profit: A quarter. Failure: Jimmy realized that the unicorn was fake after he ripped the costume. Episode: Tinker Ed ---- *'Fairy Tales are Real' Overview: Jimmy acts like he has become a cynic to trick the Eds into doing things to try and snap him out of it. Profit: A quarter and the joy of seeing the Eds humiliated. Episode: Tinker Ed ---- *'Getting Jonny Unstuck from a Tree' Overview: Freeing Jonny from a tree. Profit: None. Failure: Ed thought the sky was falling so he forced Edd & Eddy back inside his house. Episode: Run Ed Run ---- *'Eddenheim Historical Museum of the Founding of the Colony of Peach Creek' Overview: The Eds found a book about the history of Peach Creek, so they shared it with the kids. Profit: None. Failure: The kids were not interested. Episode: A Town Called Ed Season 6 *'Win a Date with Eddy' Overview: Eddy put up a paper so people would sign up for a date with Eddy. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was the only one who signed up, possibly abandoned after that. Episode: May I Have this Ed? ---- *'Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon' Overview: Make real snow cones, using ketchup as flavoring, and sell them for cash. Profit: None. Failure: Edd interfered, stalling the scam. Jimmy then proceeded to angrily rebel from Edd's Safety Club and form his own, Jimmy's Owie Go Kapowee Club, which put the Eds away, stopping them from scamming. Episode: Look Before You Ed Specials *'Christmas Angel' Overview: Eddy the Christmas Angel tries to scam Jimmy into giving him his presents. Profit: None Failure: Jimmy calls Sarah because Eddy ate his gingerbread town. Sarah kicks Eddy out. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle ---- *'Kiss the Hunk' Overview: 25 cents to win a smooch from Eddy. Profit: 2 detentions (one for Eddy and one for Edd) Failure: Hall monitor Kevin demanded him to clean up the scam. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'Capture an Alien' Overview: Eddy tries to capture the aliens at Rolf's house and sell them for big bucks. Profit: None Failure: There were no aliens. It was just Rolf and his relatives (who were misinterpreted as aliens because they are not American citizens). Episode: The Eds are Coming ---- *'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers' Overview: The Eds solve your pesky problem for a quarter. Profit: None Failure: Billy had no money so Eddy yelled at him to try Kids Next Door since they're cheap. Episode: The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door (possibly non-canon) ---- *'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Scam' Overview: The viewer doesn't see the scam, so it is unknown what took place or what was sold/offered, but it went so horribly wrong that it made the kids hunt down the Eds in an act of revenge. Various items left in the aftermath included balloons, oil, an overturned ice cream truck, at least one bear-trap, a broken record player, quick-dry cement, a skateboard, a bowling ball, a canoe, a busted water-pipe, a fence that had paint splattered around an outline of Nazz (in an evasive position), and a stand, where Eddy was most likely at to start the whole event, crushed by a tree. The lane was nearly destroyed. At one point of the movie Eddy remorses to Edd about pressing a button that had supposedly started the chain of events that led to the scam's failure. Profit: Unknown Failure: Eddy pressed a red button that caused the disaster (according to Edd). The kids basically suffered some of the most painful injuries they have suffered in their lives so the Eds had to hightail it from the Cul-de-Sac for the rest of the movie as the kids hunt them down, seemingly with intent to literally kill them. Apparently the Eds blamed each other completely for the scam prank such as when they were fleeing from the kids and at the mud valley. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Games *'Snow Cones' Overview: The Eds make snow cones and sell them for cash. Profit: None. Failure: Ed ate them all, and because the snow cones were made by a meat machine, the snow cones absorbed meat flavor. (in the GBA version, the ice melted before they could use it) Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Note: In the GBA version of the game, the failure for the scam is different. ---- *'Save Mr. Yum Yum!' Overview: The Eds save Mr. Yum Yum for a price from The Old Abandoned House. Profit: None. Failure: Jimmy saw the head fall off and freaked out, leaving without paying. Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Note: In the GBA version, Sarah was with Jimmy. ---- *'Super Scamming Spree' Overview: The Eds collect scattered Jawbreakers, and quarters to buy jawbreakers from the Jawbreaker Dispenser. Profit: As much as the player got. Maximum is 40 Jawbreakers and 999 cents. Failure: The Kankers stole all the Jawbreakers at the beginning of the final level (though they are still viewable in the jawbreakers gallery and the player can still collect jawbreakers, even in said level). Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Note: In the final level of the GameBoy Advance edition, the Kankers do not steal the jawbreakers. Comics *'Parade Walk Scam' Overview: The Eds invent a device that allows an injured Ed to walk beside them. Jonny and Plank became interested in their "parade walk" and Eddy charged them to join. Profit: 50 cents (25 cents from both Jonny and Plank). Failure: The Eds become unbalanced leading to a series of events that effectively prevent any further use of the device. Appearance: Ed Kau Berat! Gallery Alarm.jpg|The Serial Toucher Catcher. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h11m37s68.png|Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h34m10s160.png|En-O-Gee Drinks. Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-13h42m54s149.png|The Ed Show. Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-23h35m12s248.png|Cul-de-Sac Calendar. Newspapers.jpg|Paper Routes. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-06h58m30s142.png|Life-Size Dinosaur. Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-12h37m19s152.png|Bus to the candy store. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h19m45s189.png|Eddy using the Hypnotizing Wheel. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-17h32m58s70.png|Wrestling Match. Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-16h29m29s171.png|The first soda bottle scam. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h10m21s64.png|Club Ed. Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-10h07m18s95.png|Ed's Lawn Mowing Service. TollMoat.jpg|Toll Moat. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h25m51s131.png|Ice Cream Truck. Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h21m43s79.png|Find the Nut. Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-14h47m17s248.png|Ed-Land. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-12h04m25s143.png|Ed's Mart. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-16h27m47s41.png|Inside Ed's Pet Boutique. Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-11h36m20s250.png|Ed's Tire Swing. Eddy's Creek Cruise.png|Eddy's Creek Cruise. Lizardman.jpg|Ed's Mini Golf Course. Rocket Car.jpg|Rocket Car. ReadyingPoolScam.jpg|Gelatin Pool. Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-08h50m26s167.png|Eds' Service Station. Know it all ed 0001.jpg|Double D's House of Import-Exports. Edd rock.jpg|Marshall Eddy. Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h10m45s150.png|Ed's Friend Store. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-19h19m40s247.png|The magnet scam. Vlcsnap-2013-09-27-16h18m22s77.png|Ed Telethon. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-19h36m39s203.png|Rolf and Kevin's Show. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-20h47m42s81.png|Robbing Rolf and Kevin's Show. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-18h16m56s217.png|Ed's Sea Adventure. EddsSalesTable.jpg|The Eds' Garage Sale. Vlcsnap-2013-10-14-13h19m48s140.png|Kevin's Garage Sale. Skill Crane.jpg|Prize Grabber. Vlcsnap-2013-07-29-16h20m51s169.png|Séance. Water baloon.jpg|The key ransom. Vlcsnap-2014-01-05-21h47m30s180.png|Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine. Scary events.png|Haunted House Dare. Ed's Sea Ranch.jpg|Eds' Sea Ranch. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-18h44m59s184.png|Jonny's Obstacle Course. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-18h45m20s16.png|Edtropolis. Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-23h10m49s170.png|Double D's Shoe Shining Service. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-18h56m09s94.png|Ed's Tattoo Parlor. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-22h01m42s246.png|Jawbreaker Satellite. CircusRing.jpg|The Flying Eduardo Brothers. Pair.jpg|Ed's Quick Repair Service. La Sweet.jpg|Chez la Sweat. Jonny suit.jpg|Eds' Pest Removal. Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-20h22m10s239.png|Gerbil For A Day. Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-16h43m50s63.png|Jimmy's Trampoline Scam. Swamp Rides.jpg|Ed's Swamp Ride. High heeled ed 022 0001.jpg|Snuggle-me-Ed. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-22h08m50s186.png|Ed's Jewelry. Piggy.jpg|Piggy Bank Belly Pumper. Vlcsnap-2013-12-16-11h32m32s60.png|Christmas Caroling. Vlcsnap-2013-10-10-15h41m09s59.png|Talk to the Magic Shoe. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h29m46s20.png|Old World Village. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-21h41m00s203.png|Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h30m26s201.png|Edd's Jawbreaker Bank. Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h00m45s57.png|Ed's Hot Air Tours. Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h45m34s100.png|Ed vs. Evil Tim. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-10h01m04s61.png|The Curse of Evil Tim. Vlcsnap-2013-10-25-18h56m25s252.png|Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu. Vlcsnap-2013-10-25-16h55m34s178.png|Exotic Pets. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h11m03s36.png|Work For Rolf. Vlcsnap-2013-08-28-19h38m28s233.png|Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h18m52s68.png|Fishing. Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-10h07m01s205.png|See Zit Boy Eddy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h40m19s68.png|Ed's Polar Sled Ride. Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h01m39s222.png|Eds' Sandwiches. Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-16h28m54s146.png|Rent-A-Clown. Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-15h26m30s243.png|Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf School. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h22m54s147.png|Bumper Cars. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h15m22s244.png|Log of No Return. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h20m23s180.png|Requiem for a Whiplash. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-14h29m02s172.png|Ponce de la Ed. Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h54m44s233.png|Hula Dance Lessons. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-21h41m09s148.png|Wedgies. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h24m51s185.png|Piñata. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-21h42m45s67.png|Hitting a Wedgied Eddy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-21-11h39m06s113.png|Ed Way. Vlcsnap-2014-06-05-10h42m00s170.png|Wall of Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h46m52s236.png|Ed's Peek Into the Future. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-21h56m09s195.png|Raccoon Round-Up. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h05m09s225.png|Mutant Land. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h06m41s115.png|Meat Mania. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h07m14s190.png|Cockroach Country. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h07m39s181.png|Jogging Pants World. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h09m02s242.png|Fridge Land. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h10m07s113.png|Bathroom World. Vlcsnap-2014-01-15-21h53m16s226.png|Chimp World. Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-19h51m07s177.png|Ed's Photography Studio. Vlcsnap-2014-01-01-14h31m20s143.png|The Triple E Free Driving School. Vlcsnap-2013-11-18-21h05m19s85.png|Wishing Well. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h41m43s47.png|Sumo Wrestling. Vlcsnap-2014-01-16-12h26m57s137.png|Double D's Arts and Crafts Fair. Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-17h11m24s168.png|Eds' Beds. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-17h52m42s95.png|Ed Co. Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-16h27m52s227.png|The second soda bottle scam. Vlcsnap-2013-08-08-09h17m03s142.png|The Hunt for Edosaurus. Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-10h06m24s39.png|Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax. Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-23h05m54s20.png|Ed's Dinosaur Park. Vlcsnap-2014-04-06-11h30m48s17.png|Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby. Vlcsnap-2013-10-14-13h29m16s203.png|Ed Flakes. Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-18h38m42s77.png|Thingamajig. SellTheButts.jpg|Fresh Butts. Vlcsnap-2013-10-08-22h40m17s34.png|Dr. Ed's Ultra Dude. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h33m18s87.png|Triple-E Bubble Wrap. Vlcsnap-2014-01-09-22h21m55s118.png|Smileyville. Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-09h59m47s224.png|Rolf's Money Tree. Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-19h46m23s29.png|You Think It We Buy It. Vlcsnap-2013-10-13-19h50m39s182.png|Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy. Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-19h35m53s114.png|Find Out Your Hat Size. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-11h09m13s234.png|The Tomb of King Tuckyershirtin. Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-12h48m43s88.png|Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines. Vlcsnap-2013-09-03-17h38m27s22.png|The Panda Eddy Show. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h50m45s210.png|Eddy's Career Counselling. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-10h34m14s74.png|Eds' Super Sweets. Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-16h08m27s233.png|Bottomwess Ed. ToRepelMoles.jpg|Mole Mutant Repellent. Vlcsnap-2014-01-08-22h10m40s41.png|Le Jimmy's Beauty Salon. IMG_0382.PNG|Eddy's Summer BBQ. Vlcsnap-2014-01-02-20h24m41s158.png|Ed's Summer Water Time Fun Park. Vlcsnap-2014-01-12-19h23m27s192.png|Ed's Sweaters. Vlcsnap-2014-06-24-12h40m45s207.png|Where Babies Come From. Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-21h33m33s77.png|Moon Rocks. PCJH 8th Spelling Bee Contest.png|Spelling Bee Bet. Egghead Ed.jpg|Egghead Ed. Bunny.jpg|Pet the Bunny. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h49m22s0.png|Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h26m03s187.png|Feed the Unicorn. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h44m22s181.png|Fairy Tales are Real. Jonny tree.jpg|Getting Jonny Unstuck from a Tree. EddenheimHistoricalMuseumOfTheFoundingOfTheColonyOfPeachCreek.jpg|Eddenheim Historical Museum of the Founding of the Colony of Peach Creek. WinADateSignup.jpg|Win a Date with Eddy. Ic cream time.png|Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon. Eddy_The_Christmas_Angel.jpg|Eddy the Christmas Angel. RomanticHallway.jpg|Kiss the Hunk. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-17h57m23s105.png|Capture an Alien. GAKND3.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers. Bps scam3.jpg|The Big Picture Show Scam. CoolYerEd20.jpg|Snow Cones. NightmareOnEdStreetBunny.jpg|Save Mr. Yum Yum. Category:Scams Category:Unfinished Scams Category:Scams that failed Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams Not Performed by the Eds Category:Lists